2009-08-05
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jane Rutter, Rusty Berther, Denise Scott, Matt Taylor, Guests: Jane Rutter, Rusty Berther, Denise Scott, Matt Taylor Official description Episode Twenty Eight (05/08/2009) Our special guests this week on Spicks and Specks are Australian blues ledgend Matt Taylor, regular member of the Spicks family, ' Denise Scott', classical flautist Jane Rutter and one half of comedy duo Scared Weird Little Guys, Rusty Berther. Myf's Team An Australian blues legend, Matt Taylor has been playing his brand of Australian-twinged blues music since the mid-'60s. His first band, the Bay City Union, was formed in March 1966 and was one of Australia's first traditional Chicago blues bands. After the Bay City Union, Taylor briefly sang with bands Wild Cherries , Cam-Pact and Genisis before becoming the full time front man of Chain in 1970. At this point, Chain were Manning, Taylor, Harvey and Sullivan, referred to by fans as the classic line-up. Taylor left Chain in 1971 to begin his solo career. His best known solo works are his singles, I Remember when I Was Young and Fair Dinkum Aussie Blues and his albums, Straight as a Die and Music. In January 1982, Chain re-formed for the Mushroom Evolution Concert to celebrate the tenth anniversary of Mushroom Records, and from then Chain toured on and off until 1995. A new Chain album, Mix Up the Oils, was released in July 1999. Taylor has also released five solo albums. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, ' Denise Scott' braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Jane Rutter is one of Australia's most brilliant and versatile musicians. She is one of the few classical flautists in the world with the ability to cross over into jazz and pop. Jane has performed in the UK, Europe, USA, South-East Asia, the South Pacific, South America and China. Jane studied with Alain Marion and Jean-Pierre Rampal in Paris, after which she returned to Australia to lecture in flute and chamber music at the Sydney Conservatorium. Jane is an established artist with ABC Classics and has has recorded ten solo albums, her most recent release being the The Jane Rutter Collection. Jane has presented on Channel Nine's Getaway, winning a "Peoples' Choice" award, & has received critical acclaim as a composer: on her album, blo She collaborated with Oscar nominee David Hirshfelder. She also played the role of Titania in A Midsummer Night's Dream at the Karnak Playhouse. Rusty Berther is one half of comedy duo, The Scared Weird Little Guys. They joined foces together in 1990 and toured Australia with their routines. The Scared Weird Little Guys have performed regularly at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, the Adelaide Fringe Festival as well as the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, and the Spiegeltent. They featured at the closing ceremony of the 2006 Melbourne Commonwealth Games. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes